Tragic Future Carrie
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > Summary Tragic Future Carrie is a supporting character called "Carrie" in A&M Faction except from an alternate scenario. In this scenario she is a villain due the fact that she ends up acting out on her sexual desires, becomes a murderer, rapist and animal abuser. The GMI investigated her numerous times before because they believed that she had hidden many secrets. But she was always found innocent. However, that all changed when she was found guilty of murder and bestiality towards all five of her very own pet feral dogs. Many say that she did this because her parents are not looking after her properly. They say that she was isolated from other people while having many dogs at home, meaning that she spent so much time with them that her love for dogs turned into lust. The fact that she was possessed by a demon clearly only made things worse though. But would've she still done if even if the demon wasn't inside of her. The main character "Donnie" ends up going after her and defeating Carrie in battle. After defeating her in battle, she gets taken into prison and wizards planned to have an exorcist done on her. Personality When she was 14 years old. She was a bit of a chatterbox which allowed her to keep many canines interested. But if she knew that they didn't wanna talk anymore. She would be happy to stop. She tended to be quite forceful and would do anything in order to get what she and anybody else wanted in order to make others happy. Sometimes she would be a little too forceful towards others to the point where she's just being an asshole. She was good at keeping secrets and she would also do it in order to protect other canines. But they say that she is a little too good at it. She would be too obsessed with things to the point where she may plan or end up doing things that result in the harming or destruction of other things. But eventually after awhile when she was crossing that line. She would realize her mistakes, then she would stop and apologize. Many canines considered taking her to therapy in order to stop her from doing these things. She was always happy to give detailed and positive feedback when it came to criticizing other peoples works. Mainly when it came to fanfiction, artwork and other canines's characters. She had fictional crushes of course. Although she had one or maybe some that could be highly questionable on whether it's morally wrong not. One example being when she drew fanart out of a her accidentally bumping her muzzle into a character who had the body of a feral cat with her own muzzle while having an awkward facial expression. She also called him her "husband" on one occasion. But my goodness look what that escalated into. Four years later when she's 18 years old. This was when she became "Tragic Future Carrie". She seemed pretty much the same as she did when she was 14 except a little less excited and obsessive about pretty much everything. She still had that trait inside of her it seemed. But not so much. Eventually it turns out that she did quite the opposite of getting less excited and obsessive. She ended up getting caught by the police for raping and murdering all of her five pet dogs because she "Loved them so much" that she "couldn't help it". This means that she is insane and likely suffering from mental illnesses. Although she knew that it was messed up. But she believed that she cannot change the way she is, so she continued on with her sexual desires. But Donnie wanted to at least try to find someone who could try to figure out a way to stop her from acting out on her zoophilia. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 7-A with Diamond Magic''' | 10-A, 7-A with Diamond Magic 'Name: '''Carrie '''Origin: 'A&M Faction '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: Fangirl of many things. Criminal. Murderer. Animal Abuser. Rapist. Zoophile. Powers and Abilities: '''Has only Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction and resistance and Statistics Amplification/Superhuman Physical Characteristics in Canine Physiology, Sharp Teeth and claws, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 6), Soul Manipulation, '| '''All the abilities in Canine Physiology, fights with a Morning Star. Diamond Magic also gives her Darkness Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation and Diamond Magic Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Average Human Level '''(Are just normal dogs except dead), '''Mountain Level with magic (Was unable to last as long in a battle against Donnie as Carrie was while not possessing their bodies. But still managed to damage her.) |''' 'Athlete Level '(Seemed to be just as skilled as many other GMI agents), 'Mountain Level+ with magic '(Fought against Donnie who fought against The Weeping Widower who created a storm over Swamiland) '''Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Donnie who did this.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Comparable to Donnie who did this.) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class+ [https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability:]'' Average Human Level', 'Mountain Level with magic (Got killed by Donnie quicker than Carrie did when she wasn't possessing her dogs bodies) '''| Athlete Level, Mountain Level+ with magicial forcefield and glass shield '(Has tanked hits from Donnie) 'Stamina: 'Limitless (Due to her dogs being dead). '| 'Average (Fought against Donnie for more than two minutes without getting tired or exhausted at all.) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range with her morning star. 40 metres with Ranged Attacks. 'Standard Equipment: '''Her pet dogs and her morning star. 'Intelligence: '''Had been investigated by the GMI (which is an organization that is both capable of creating sci-fi like technology and is based off the FBI) numerous times before. They claimed that she was innocent. However, many believed that she is a very crafty canine and that she was hiding many secrets which is why she was investigated numerous times. Although it is possible that many other canines were just trying to bring her down. But eventually she managed to get found guilt by the police when she turned 18. '''Weakness: '''One of the dogs has one front leg missing, meaning that it struggles to walk properly. | None Noteable. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques * Immortality (Type 6), Possession, Soul and Diamond Magic Manipulation: She can possess other creatures. Although we have only seen it work on organic beings and they need to be dead in order for it to work because if they're not dead, they still have a soul inside of them preventing her own soul from getting inside of it. She was also able to split her soul into five in order to possess five different dogs that she had killed. This gave her control over five different bodies at the same time. She could also transfer her magical energy into them too. Although it is not perfect, there's still somethings that she cannot do with magic that she is capable of doing in base. * Enhanced Senses: When she is possessing the dogs, her enhanced senses are only as good as a dogs. Meaning that it is not as potent as her enhanced senses in base. * Darkness Manipulation: She can rapidly fire dark related projectiles at her opponents. * She swings her morning star around trying to hit her opponents. * She can jump high into the air and slam her opponents with her morning star. This creates a shockwave and a crater around 20 metres deep into the ground. The shockwave demolished her entire house and also did certain amounts of damage to the neighbors houses too. Key: Possession | Base Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Loses: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Speed was equal) Spinel (Steven Universe) Spinel's profile (Speed was equal) Inconclusive matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Villains Category:Yandere Characters